


Z Fighters and Other Guys Central

by mrdeanman



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Other, also will try and update really frequently to make up for the chapters being so short, have not actually watched super though, i know there are a lot of chat fics but this one is good probably, so cannot promise the canon compliance, starts around the beginning of super, will try and stay canon compliant but also everyone has phones and/or computers because chat fic., yeehaw boys, yeehaw boys (again)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-04-30 11:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14496231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrdeanman/pseuds/mrdeanman
Summary: Trunks makes a group chat so everyone can stay in touch even when they're all doing whatever it is they do. Things get chaotic very quickly. Someone probably eats a bug at one point. It's just a good time all around really.





	1. in which trunks creates the chat

_Welcome to the beginning of Z-FIGHTERS-AND-OTHER-GUYS-CENTRAL._

 

**grunks** : welcome to my world

 

_GohansBrother has joined the chat._

 

**grunks** : HI

 

**GohansBrother** : hi trunks \\(^.^)/

 

_GotensBrother has joined the chat._

 

**GohansBrother** : YAY

 

**GotensBrother** : Hello, everyone!

 

**GotensBrother** : Well...Hello, 2 people!

 

**grunks** : i like your matching names

 

**GohansBrother** : thanks xD i came up with them

 

_XX_CARROTGUY_XX has joined the chat._

 

**GohansBrother** : DAD

 

**GotensBrother** : Hey, dad!

 

**XX_CARROTGUY_XX** : HELLO

 

**grunks** : hello you strange man

 

**XX_CARROTGUY_XX** : HI. I DON’T KNOW WHO GRUNKS IS BUT YOU SEEM NICE

 

**grunks** : its me trunks. But with a g

 

**XX_CARROTGUY_XX** : WOAH

 

**GohansBrother** : dad whats up with your caps lock?

 

**XX_CARROTGUY_XX** : WHAT

 

**GotensBrother** : Can you...turn it off?

 

**XX_CARROTGUY_XX** : WHAT

 

**GotensBrother** : You have a keyboard, right?

 

**XX_CARROTGUY_XX** : YES

 

**GotensBrother** : Look next to your A key.

 

**XX_CARROTGUY_XX** : OKAY

 

**GotensBrother** : There should be a button that says “Caps” on the left of it.

 

**XX_CARROTGUY_XX** : OKAY

 

**GotensBrother** : Can you press it?

 

**XX_CARROTGUY_XX** : WHAT

 

_XX_CARROTGUY_XX Has gone offline._


	2. In which gohan eats a bug also krillin joins but mostly it's gohan eating a bug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gohan eats a bug

_GotensBrother has gone offline._

 

 **grunks** : do you think your dad turned caps lock off

 

 **GohansBrother** : maybe he never will...

 

 **grunks** : :,(

 

 **GohansBrother** : :,(

 

 **grunks** : :,(

 

 **GohansBrother** : :,(

 

 **grunks** : :,(

 

 **GohansBrother** : :,9

 

 **GohansBrother** : oops i messed it up i meant :,(

 

 **grunks** : :,(

 

_GotensBrother is online._

 

 **GotensBrother** : I think I ate a bug.

 

 **GotensBrother** : I think I ate a bug.

 

 **GotensBrother** : It was either a bug or some other sort of small solid object in my drink.

 

 **grunks** : what kind of bug was it

 

 **GohansBrother** : what kind of drink was it

 

 **GotensBrother** : I think it was an ant, it didn't feel that big. And the drink was a Hetap.

 

 **GohansBrother** : OH NO SHOULD WE CALL KRILLIN

 

 **grunks** : hey that would be a good idea we should get him in the chat

 

 **GohansBrother** : OK I'LL GET HIM THEN. ANYWAYS PLEASE DO NOT DIE GOHAN

 

 **GotensBrother** : I really do not want this to be my legacy.

 

 **grunks** : will you die

 

 **GotensBrother** : Physically no, don't worry. But mentally, I don't know if I'll be able to survive this.

 

_krillhouse has joined the chat._

 

 **krillhouse** : hey guys!

 

 **GohansBrother** : GOHAN ATE A BUG

 

 **krillhouse** : what

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he ate bug


	3. The Clown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the clown

_GotensBrother has gone offline._

 

**krillhouse** : did gohan really eat a bug?

 

**grunks** : i think so

 

**GohansBrother** : he said it was an ant...

 

**krillhouse** : that's really scary. i hope he will be ok

 

**grunks** : i think he might of died

 

**GohansBrother** : HE DID NOT DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**grunks** : i think he did

 

**GohansBrother** : NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**krillhouse** : please no dying in here ok!

 

**GohansBrother** : > : (

 

**krillhouse** : trunks can you please apologize?

 

**krillhouse** : i mean grunks

 

**grunks** : sorry for saying gohan died

 

**GohansBrother** : it's ok...i understand.. don't do it again please

 

**grunks** : ok

 

**GohansBrother** : : )

 

**grunks** : : )

 

**GohansBrother** : : )

 

**krillhouse** : ok i'm gonna get some...McHercs......

 

**grunks** : can i have some

 

**GohansBrother** : CAN I HAVE SOME

 

**krillhouse** : do you really need it?

 

**grunks** : IM HUNGY

 

**GohansBrother** : I'M ALSO HUNGY

 

**krillhouse** : ok fine. what do you guys want?

 

**grunks** : pickle

 

**GohansBrother** : i want the fish filet

 

**grunks** : burger with only pickle no meat or cheese just pickle

 

**krillhouse** : ok you know what. i change my mind i'm not getting you guys food. ok bye

 

_krillhouse has gone offline._

 

**GohansBrother** : aw man

 

**grunks** : and now....we wait

 

**GohansBrother** : just the 2 of us now U_U

 

_The Clown has joined the chat._

 

**grunks** : what

 

**GohansBrother** : WHAT

 

**grunks** : who is this

 

**GohansBrother** : i didn't invite them D:

 

**grunks** : WHO IS THIS

 

**The Clown** : 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100001   
01110010 01100101 00100000 01100001 01101100 01101100   
00100000 01101101 01111001 00100000 01101100 01101001   
01110100 01110100 01101100 01100101 00100000 01100011   
01101111 01101111 01101100 00100000 01100010 01101100   
01101111 01101111 01100100 00100000 01100101 01100001   
01110100 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01100110   
01110010 01101001 01100101 01101110 01100100 01110011 

 

_The Clown has left the chat._

 

**grunks** : what

 

**GohansBrother** : WHAT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just clowning around!


	4. Rhinos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wish i could find some rhinos

_GotensBrother is online._

 

**GotensBrother** : I just drank 3 different Five Hour Energies.

 

**GohansBrother** : why :(

 

**GotensBrother** : To wash the pain away.

 

_krillhouse is online._

 

**krillhouse** : i'm back with mcherc's and it is delicious

 

**krillhouse** : oh hey gohan did you really eat a bug?

 

**GotensBrother** : Please.

 

_XX_CARROTGUY_XX is online._

 

**XX_CARROTGUY_XX** : HI AGAIN GUYS I STILL DONT KNOW WHAT CAPS IS BUT ITS OK

 

**grunks** : hello scary man

 

**XX_CARROTGUY_XX** : WOAH DID GOHAN REALLY EAT A BUG THATS AWESOME

 

**GotensBrother** : Help

 

_GotensBrother has gone offline._

 

_grunks has gone offline._

 

_grunks is online._

 

_grunks has gone offline._

 

_grunks is online._

 

**XX_CARROTGUY_XX** : WHAT

 

**grunks** : ok im on moms computer now so i can play minesweeper

 

**grunks** : does anyone know why her history is all searches of where to find rhinos

 

**grunks** : this is kind of scary

 

**XX_CARROTGUY_XX** : WHAT

 

**grunks** : look at this

 

**grunks** : **[rhino.jpg](https://bit.ly/2rcq12N)**

 

**GohansBrother** : woah

 

**krillhouse** : i think vegeta might be using that computer...

 

**XX_CARROTGUY_XX** : WHAT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter contains rhinos


	5. Videl is here now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome

_GotensBrother is online._

 

 **GohansBrother** : you know we should probably add some more people it's kinda lonely in here!

 

 **krillhouse** : maybe!

 

 **grunks** : yeah youre right...but who

 

 **XX_CARROTGUY_XX** : BORAT VOICE MY WIFE

 

 **grunks** : whose borat

 

 **GohansBrother** : who's borat

 

 **XX_CARROTGUY_XX** : I DONT KNOW I JUST THINK BORAT IS A COOL WORD.

 

_krillhouse has gone offline._

 

 **GotensBrother** : Hmm. Well, we could invite videl!

 

 **GohansBrother** : hehe

 

 **grunks** : >:)

 

 **GohansBrother** : xD

 

 **GohansBrother** : oh we might wanna add your dad too trunks

 

 **GohansBrother** : it would be funny to have him in here...wonder if he would use caps lock too

 

 **XX_CARROTGUY_XX** : WHAT

 

 **grunks** : well probably not because i am like 99% sure those rhino searches were by him

 

 **grunks** : i can try and get him in here though

 

 **GotensBrother** : In that case, I'll invite Videl too!

 

 **GotensBrother** : <3

 

 **grunks** : you will die

 

 **GotensBrother** : That's not very nice.

 

 **GohansBrother** : NO GOHAN DYING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

_VIDEL, SPAWN OF SATAN, GOD OF THIS WORLD, EPIC GAMER has joined the chat._

 

 **VIDEL, SPAWN OF SATAN, GOD OF THIS WORLD, EPIC GAMER** : hi

 

 **GotensBrother** : Welcome to the chat, Videl!

 

 **VIDEL, SPAWN OF SATAN, GOD OF THIS WORLD, EPIC GAMER** : hi gohan <333333333333333333333

 

 **XX_CARROTGUY_XX** : WHAT IS THAT

 

 **XX_CARROTGUY_XX** : IS THAT BALLS

 

 **VIDEL, SPAWN OF SATAN, GOD OF THIS WORLD, EPIC GAMER** : i will murder you and feel nothing.

 

_XX_CARROTGUY_XX has gone offline._

 

 **VIDEL, SPAWN OF SATAN, GOD OF THIS WORLD, EPIC GAMER** : also trunks can i be a mod

 

 **grunks** : well if youre gonna be like that ok

 

 **grunks** : anyways gonna go get my dad now

 

_VIDEL, SPAWN OF SATAN, GOD OF THIS WORLD, EPIC GAMER has been promoted to moderator._

 

_grunks has left the chat._

 

_VIDEL, SPAWN OF SATAN, GOD OF THIS WORLD, EPIC GAMER has changed GotensBrother's nickname to GOHAN, EPIC GAMER #2._

 

 **GOHAN, EPIC GAMER #2** : I don't know if I'm ready for this responsibility yet.

 

_GOHAN, EPIC GAMER #2 has left the chat._

 

_GOHAN, EPIC GAMER #2 has joined the chat._

 

 **VIDEL, SPAWN OF SATAN, GOD OF THIS WORLD, EPIC GAMER** : hi 

 

 **GOHAN, EPIC GAMER #2** : How is this even still my nickname?

 

 **VIDEL, SPAWN OF SATAN, GOD OF THIS WORLD, EPIC GAMER** : the power of love

 

 **GOHAN, EPIC GAMER #2** : What.

 

 **GOHAN, EPIC GAMER #2** : I'm sorry Videl I love you with all my heart and you know that.

 

 **GOHAN, EPIC GAMER #2** : But like.

 

 **GOHAN, EPIC GAMER #2** : Me and Goten have a theme going on here.

 

 **GOHAN, EPIC GAMER #2** : This is a good name but I'm afraid it's not for me.

 

_GOHAN, EPIC GAMER #2 has changed their nickname to Gotensbrother._

 

 **GohansBrother** : :D

 

 **Gotensbrother** : :D

 

 **VIDEL, SPAWN OF SATAN, GOD OF THIS WORLD, EPIC GAMER** : what

 

 **grunks** : ok guys i tried getting my dad to sign up for **[UNNAMED CHAT SERVICE]**

 

 **grunks** : but right now hes really mad because the username princevegeta was taken so it might be a while

 

 **grunks** : i wonder who even took that username.

 

 **GohansBrother** : it is a mystery...

 

 **grunks** : but anyways i tried inviting yamcha because he was hanging out here 

 

 **grunks** : but i told him about the my dad thing so he just went over and watched dad getting mad

 

 **grunks** : but when thats over hopefully he will join ok

 

 **GohansBrother** : what

 

 **Gotensbrother** : What?

 

 **VIDEL, SPAWN OF SATAN, GOD OF THIS WORLD, EPIC GAMER** : what

 

 **grunks** : i dont know anymore everyone. i just dont know

 

 **GohansBrother** : what

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from now on the brother in Gotensbrother is not capitalized so it's slightly easier to differentiate the 2. probably would be better just to keep it as the name videl gave him but also i still wanted them to match


	6. special guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> goku orders mcherc's

_XX_CARROTGUY_XX is online._

 

 **XX_CARROTGUY_XX** : TAKE A LOOK YALL

 

 **XX_CARROTGUY_XX** :

 

 **XX_CARROTGUY_XX** : SANS FREAKING SERIF

 

_krilhouse is online._

 

 **krillhouse** : woah mama!

 

 **krillhouse** : those are some fancy little friends!

 

 **XX_CARROTGUY_XX** : KRILLIN YOU REALLY GET ME

 

 **krillhouse** : :)

 

 **grunks** : hey does anyone know some words that rhyme with moons

 

 **grunks** : like plural

 

 **GohansBrother** : runes, tunes, baboons

 

 **Gotensbrother** : Spoons.

 

 **grunks** : hmmmmmmmmm

 

_VIDEL, SPAWN OF SATAN, GOD OF THIS WORLD, EPIC GAMER has gone offline._

 

 **GohansBrother** : life is like a weiner town

 

 **Gotensbrother** : What.

 

 **GohansBrother** : it just is!

 

 **Gotensbrother** : ok.

 

 **grunks** : i have bad news everyone

 

 **grunks** : i just farded

 

 **krillhouse** : i just joined this chat like an hour ago and already i feel as though it's been a life changing experience.

 

 **grunks** : if anyone here is a cop DONT tell on me for farting

 

 **krillhouse** : i am a cop

 

 **grunks** : DONT DO IT

 

 **krillhouse** : i will not tell on you.

 

 **grunks** : ok thanks

 

 **GohansBrother** : i'm so hungry

 

 **GohansBrother** : i wish i was ordering food on an electronic menu...

 

 **GohansBrother** : i wish i was at MCHERC'S

 

 **GohansBrother** : i wish i was eating a SATAN BURGER

 

 **grunks** : im sorry

 

 **XX_CARROTGUY_XX** : GOTEN MY BOY I WILL GIVE YOU MY STRENGTH

 

 **GohansBrother** : thank you...

 

 **GohansBrother** : actually dad

 

 **GohansBrother** : can you instant transmission to mcherc's and get me a satan burger and then instant transmission back here

 

 **GohansBrother** : and fries

 

 **GohansBrother** : and a hetap

 

 **XX_CARROTGUY_XX** : OK

 

 **Gotensbrother** : Wait, can I make a request too?

 

 **Gotensbrother** : Can you get me a drink?

 

 **XX_CARROTGUY_XX** : OK

 

 **grunks** : can i have pickle

 

 **XX_CARROTGUY_XX** : NO

 

_XX_CARROTGUY_XX has gone offline, as he is currently teleporting to a fast food place._

 

 **grunks** : woah

 

 **GohansBrother** : ohhh yeah baby i got BURGER

 

 **Gotensbrother** : Oh yeah baby! I got! Drink!

 

 **grunks** : your cruelty knows no bounds

 

 **GohansBrother** : you will NEVER get mcherc's

 

 **grunks** : :(

 

_XX_CARROTGUY_XX is online._

 

 **krillhouse** : i feel left out

 

_KINGPILAF888888888888888888889999 has joined the chat._

 

 **krillhouse** : WHAT

 

 **KINGPILAF888888888888888888889999** : HEY

 

 **KINGPILAF888888888888888888889999** : WE SAW THAT YOU HAD MADE A "CHAT"

 

 **KINGPILAF888888888888888888889999** : FOR "Z FIGHTERS" AND "OTHER GUYS"

 

 **KINGPILAF888888888888888888889999** : WELL THAT SOUNDS REALLY DUMB AND LAME

 

 **KINGPILAF888888888888888888889999** : SO I'M GOING TO TAKE OVER IT NOW

 

 **KINGPILAF888888888888888888889999** : WITH MY MINIONS

 

_**Shu-Dude has joined the chat.** _

 

_jasjdaosjdjsdjsiadsaidsad-MAI-jsdsjsajdajdasdasjdjd has joined the chat._

 

 **grunks** : what

 

 **KINGPILAF888888888888888888889999** : SHU! MAI! ATTACK

 

 **Shu-Dude** : hey

 

 **jasjdaosjdjsdjsiadsaidsad-MAI-jsdsjsajdajdasdasjdjd** : hi

 

 **KINGPILAF888888888888888888889999** : DO YOU SEE OUR AWESOME POWER

 

_grunks has kicked Shu-Dude from the chat._

 

_grunks has kicked jasjdaosjdjsdjsiadsaidsad-MAI-jsdsjsajdajdasdasjdjd from the chat._

 

 **KINGPILAF888888888888888888889999** : WHAT

 

 **KINGPILAF888888888888888888889999** : FOOLS

 

 **KINGPILAF888888888888888888889999** : HEH...WELL. YOU MAY HAVE GOT RID OF THEM BUT YOU'LL NEVER GET RID OF ME

 

_grunks has kicked KINGPILAF888888888888888888889999 from the chat._

 

_KINGPILAF888888888888888888889999 has joined the chat._

 

 **KINGPILAF888888888888888888889999** : SEE

 

_grunks has kicked KINGPILAF888888888888888888889999 from the chat._

_KINGPILAF888888888888888888889999 has joined the chat._

 

_grunks has kicked KINGPILAF888888888888888888889999 from the chat._

_KINGPILAF888888888888888888889999 has joined the chat._

 

_grunks has kicked KINGPILAF888888888888888888889999 from the chat._

_KINGPILAF888888888888888888889999 has joined the chat._

 

 **KINGPILAF888888888888888888889999** : YOU WILL NEVER STOP THE REIGN OF KING PILAF

 

_grunks has banned KINGPILAF888888888888888888889999 from the chat._

 

 **grunks** : hmm

 

 **XX_CARROTGUY_XX** : WHAT

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sans. freaking. serif.


	7. magical mystery doggy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> unexpected encounters with shu, mai, and a mysterious third person

_Shu-Dude has joined the chat._

 

 **Shu-Dude** : hi please do not kick me again please

 

 **Gotensbrother** : Trunks, should we kick him?

 

_jasjdaosjdjsdjsiadsaidsad-MAI-jsdsjsajdajdasdasjdjd has joined the chat._

 

 **jasjdaosjdjsdjsiadsaidsad-MAI-jsdsjsajdajdasdasjdjd** : please do not

 

 **grunks** : are you sure

 

 **Shu-Dude** : yes

 

 **jasjdaosjdjsdjsiadsaidsad-MAI-jsdsjsajdajdasdasjdjd** : yes

 

 **grunks** : well you guys arent as bad as the weird blue guy so yeah you can stay

 

 **Shu-Dude** : THANK YOU ;_;

 

 **jasjdaosjdjsdjsiadsaidsad-MAI-jsdsjsajdajdasdasjdjd** : thenks

 

 **GohansBrother** : :)

 

 **Shu-Dude** : :0)

 

 **jasjdaosjdjsdjsiadsaidsad-MAI-jsdsjsajdajdasdasjdjd** : that guy has a BIG nose

 

 **Shu-Dude** : yeah that's because i have a big nose :0)

 

 **jasjdaosjdjsdjsiadsaidsad-MAI-jsdsjsajdajdasdasjdjd** : :0)

 

 **Shu-Dude** : :0)

 

 **Gotensbrother** : Why do you even want to stay in here though?

 

 **Shu-Dude** : well...the truth is....we just want friends...

 

 **jasjdaosjdjsdjsiadsaidsad-MAI-jsdsjsajdajdasdasjdjd** : nobody else wants to be friends with us

 

 **jasjdaosjdjsdjsiadsaidsad-MAI-jsdsjsajdajdasdasjdjd** : just because we're  really stupid 50 year olds in the bodies of children

 

 **Shu-Dude** : do you know how HARD it is being isolated for being young and old at the SAME TIME

 

 **jasjdaosjdjsdjsiadsaidsad-MAI-jsdsjsajdajdasdasjdjd** : it truly is a struggle

 

 **Shu-Dude** : i mean i love pilaf and all but he tries to murder us sometimes which is not very good friend behavior!

 

 **jasjdaosjdjsdjsiadsaidsad-MAI-jsdsjsajdajdasdasjdjd** : yeah

 

 **Shu-Dude** : yeah!

 

 **jasjdaosjdjsdjsiadsaidsad-MAI-jsdsjsajdajdasdasjdjd** : yeah

 

 **Shu-Dude** : yeah!

 

 **jasjdaosjdjsdjsiadsaidsad-MAI-jsdsjsajdajdasdasjdjd** : yeah

 

 **Shu-Dude** : yeah!

 

 **grunks** : ok you can stop now. well let you stay in though

 

 **GohansBrother** : your story has touched our heart...

 

 **Shu-Dude** : this looks like the beginning of a BEEYOOTIFUL friendship

 

 **jasjdaosjdjsdjsiadsaidsad-MAI-jsdsjsajdajdasdasjdjd** : yeah

 

 **grunks** : as long as no other random people somehow show up without getting invited

 

_Asjkdshsesi9dwe9222eif has joined the chat._

 

 **grunks** : OH COME ON

 

 **Asjkdshsesi9dwe9222eif** : Hi Le's have Sex!

 

 **Asjkdshsesi9dwe9222eif** : Just follow the Link here!

 

 **Asjkdshsesi9dwe9222eif** : [notavir.us/69696969](https://bit.ly/IqT6zt)

 

 **Asjkdshsesi9dwe9222eif** : See you there! oh I am So hot AND sexy!

 

 **grunks** : AAAAAAAAAAAA

 

 **grunks** : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 

 **grunks** : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 

 **grunks** : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 

 **grunks** : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 

 **grunks** : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 

 **Asjkdshsesi9dwe9222eif** : Sex!

 

_grunks has banned Asjkdshsesi9dwe9222eif from the chat._

 

 **Shu-Dude** : well that was unexpected!

 

 **grunks** : ill kill you.

 

 **Shu-Dude** : what

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i forgot to upload a chapter yesterday. also the bot isn't maron it's just a bot using a picture of maron


	8. hmm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woah

_XX_CARROTGUY_XX has gone offline._

 

 **GohansBrother** : well trunks i'm gonna go outside now! 

 

 **GohansBrother** : gotta stretch my MASCLES

 

 **GohansBrother** : become ULTIMATE SUPER SAIYAN

 

 **grunks** : good luck

 

_GohansBrother has gone offline._

 

 **Shu-Dude** : it's a real dog eat dog situation!

 

 **grunks** : what

 

 **Shu-Dude** : i don't know

 

 **grunks** : what does that have to do with the current situation

 

 **Shu-Dude** : i don't really think anything through before i say it. just kinda comes out of there.

 

 **Shu-Dude** : even when i'm typing

 

 **grunks** : you gotta be careful man

 

 **Shu-Dude** : a b c d e f g

 

_XX_CARROTGUY_XX is online._

 

 **grunks** : welcome back scary man

 

 **XX_CARROTGUY_XX** : HEY ITS ME GOKU

 

 **XX_CARROTGUY_XX** : I JUST FOUND OUT REALLY COOL LIFEHACK

 

 **XX_CARROTGUY_XX** : CHECK OUT, THIS COOL NEW WORD

 

 **XX_CARROTGUY_XX** : INSTEAD OF SAYING POPULAR, SAY

 

 **XX_CARROTGUY_XX** : POOPOOLAR

 

 **XX_CARROTGUY_XX** : TELL ALL YOUR FRIENDS AND THEY WILL BE GIVING IT A TRY

 

_XX_CARROTGUY_XX has gone offline._

 

 **grunks** : hmm

 

 **Gotensbrother** : I never knew about that... We should try it out!

 

 **grunks** : hmm

 

 **krillhouse** : hey

 

 **grunks** : hey

 

 **Gotensbrother** : Hi

 

 **Shu-Dude** : hey

 

 **krillhouse** : Im dying everyday.

 

_krillhouse has gone offline._

 

 **Gotensbrother** : Krillin?

 

 **Gotensbrother** : KRILLIN???????????????????????

 

_GohansBrother is online._

 

 **grunks** : howdy again goten i think krillin just DIED

 

 **grunks** : maybe

 

 **GohansBrother** : This is Goten's mother Chi-Chi. He's been grounded from the internet for the rest of the weekend for throwing rocks at squirrels in the backyard.

 

 **GohansBrother** : Thank you for understanding. He will be back in about a day and a half when he has learned his lesson.

 

_GohansBrother has gone offline._

 

 **grunks** : OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH

 

 **Shu-Dude** : OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH

 

 **jasjdaosjdjsdjsiadsaidsad-MAI-jsdsjsajdajdasdasjdjd:** OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHH

 

 **Gotensbrother** : : (

 

 **jasjdaosjdjsdjsiadsaidsad-MAI-jsdsjsajdajdasdasjdjd:** gohan's brother...more like...gohan's mother.

 

 **Shu-Dude** : what

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys wat's up

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first fic here and also my first real fic at all in like a year so hope you enjoy. here is some stuff you might wanna know:  
> -this will probably update once or twice a day if i can but all the chapters will most likely be really short like this one because i am not good at writing long things all at once.  
> -i only had like 5 different ideas for any scenes when i started writing this so we'll just see what happens and hopefully i will become famous.  
> -half of my reasoning for making this was just because it was an excuse to make a fanfic without worrying about grammar and stuff.  
> ok thenks!


End file.
